


Through the window with a view, It's fine bein' a person ('Cause I got to meet you)

by Dustyboialex



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, IRL Fic, Meet-Up, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), ambiguous partner for wilbur, i guess phil and kristin are in it so thats a couple?, philza has a kid, reconnection, tommyinnit is a wholeass adult, wilbur has kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustyboialex/pseuds/Dustyboialex
Summary: Title from I miss my mum by CavetownAfter years of not talking to his old internet friends, Tommy has a dream one night about them and decides to do some much-needed reconnecting. It seems his friends may have moved on with their lives, though.ORTommy hatches a BRILLIANT plan to bring his sbi bros back together again after almost 10 long years.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 39
Kudos: 516





	Through the window with a view, It's fine bein' a person ('Cause I got to meet you)

**Author's Note:**

> NO I'M NOT GONNA SAY WHO WILBUR IS WITH. I HAD NOBODY IN MIND AND SHE IS BARELY MENTIONED
> 
> I wrote this FOREVER ago and just never posted it, but I love it and poured so much into it, so i figured I'd finally post it! I hope you all like it :) I have never seen a fic like it and I LOVE LOVE LOVE this trope, so maybe it'll inspire more? 
> 
> Also, it's inspired by this animatic Inspired by the ending from this  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e56mXbx45tg&ab_channel=mie

It had been a good 5 years since Tommy last talked to his old internet friends. Sure, he and his best friend Tubbo ended up moving in with each other out of college for a year, but they had to go their separate ways when they went to uni. They tried to stay in contact and, for a few years, they succeeded! But eventually, they made new friends and ended up leading different lives.

Tommy had ridden out his internet stardom for as long as he could, collaborating with his childhood heroes such as Jschlatt and Technoblade every few weeks, but after a while, it fizzled out. Tommy’s fan base had dwindled in the months following the inevitable ending of the DreamSMP, which he was fine with. Sure, Tommy loved Minecraft, but it had become a chore, a  _ job _ that got old after a while. He didn’t love it as much anymore. 

The fanbase may have gotten smaller, the artists finding new creators, the donators finding new people to  _ simp  _ for, but the haters were still around, in the nooks and crannies. Tommy had been good about blocking and muting people on Twitter to make sure he didn’t see any of the bullying and borderline-pedophilic messages he would get, but that was all with the help and encouragement of his friends. The friends he didn't really talk to anymore.

After quitting Minecraft, he could focus on his studies. Tommy didn’t find it particularly hard to fall deep into his schooling now that he was doing what he really loved. He found a new job out of university. Sure, he didn’t exactly need the money, but he had always loved film making, that was the reason he went into YouTube in the first place. He started out making short films for his YouTube channel, Tommyinnit, but now he is on to bigger, better things. Things like independent movies and smaller shows on streaming platforms.

See, he does miss his friends. He’s happy for them, really! One of his closest friends at the time, Wilbur, had quit Minecraft to pursue other games and mediums. He had always jumped around, going from a Reddit review YouTuber with a group account, to a solo Minecrafter and musician on the side, until he started to work in other games: Geoguessr, Kahoot, among us. He got a lot of backlash anytime he would do anything other than Minecraft. Eventually, he just gave it up. He released another album a bit later, but he virtually vanished from the widely-known public eye after that. Of course, Tommy and the rest of their old friends know that Wilbur just ended up committing more fully to his band, but Wilbur didn’t want the fans to know that in hopes that they could rise in popularity based on merit and not previous supporters. Now, Tommy is fairly certain Will is a stay-at-home dad with two beautiful kids: a boy, and a girl. 

Phil, or as Tommy used to say, Philza Minecraft, kept at the youtube and streamer game. He kept at it with his hardcore world and continued to stream. As much as they all hated to admit it, all of the Tommy and Wilbur stans flocked to Phil after the content stopped pouring in from the formers. Philza had never been one to worry about numbers and view counts, but it does feel a little shitty to know that much of the success you have was originally gained because of your friends’ success. Luckily, they all had had many conversations about this over discord vc, all agreeing that it doesn’t matter how the fans found you; they wouldn’t stay watching if the content wasn’t good. Phil and his wife Kristin ended up having a daughter who was almost never featured on the channel or streams, but she existed, and Tommy got to meet her when she was 18 months old. Oh, how he would love to see that little girl again- not just through private Instagram pictures. Tommy has seen a few pictures of little May and Wilbur’s son Andrew playing together. He’s really glad Will and Phil stayed in touch. Although the four of them had been extremely close, Phil and Will had always had a special connection that most viewers only caught glimpses of. It made sense that, out of the four of them, they had been the two to keep in contact.

Techno had dropped off the face of the earth. Technoblade, the best pvper in all of Minecraft, had always been bad at social interaction and communication. He had always responded to texts with a simple thumbs-up emoji or an “ok cool”. Sure, he was easily the most popular of the four, but he also was the one to hold off on making content first. He had always said that he was just focused on his youtube channel, not caring about Twitch streaming or anything else, and it could be said that that is still true. He posts a video every now and then, about every month or so, but he rarely reached out when Tommy and Will were still streaming, let alone now. Obviously, if he did get them to come back for a video, it would rake in views like crazy, but Techno wouldn’t do that. Part of it is respecting boundaries. Tommy and Will had stopped playing Minecraft for other peoples’ viewing pleasure, so Techno didn’t want to make them come back. The other part was the shame. Techno felt horrible for never making contact with his bestest friends. How would it look to them if he only reached out now, and for content and money nonetheless?

Everyone had always seen the four guys as brothers. In some eyes, Philza was their dad, and Techno the oldest, Will the middle child, and Tommy the bratty youngest that everyone loved anyways. For others, Phil was the oldest of the brothers, with Wilbur as the second oldest, Techno being born after that, and Tommy the youngest. The fans had never been able to see the whole picture. Obviously the persona they all put on when streaming was heavily based on their real, personal selves, but there was still a mask. Even Phil, the most genuine of the four, still had to filter himself or say certain things that he knew would appease the audience. It was always a funny joke to them that everyone saw them as brothers, but, to be honest, the fans were right. Obviously they weren’t biological, but they did have a semi-unspoken agreement that, through all the jokes, they were incredibly close, like brothers. Sure, they had had discussions about this at 2 AM in vcs, but that was a long time ago.

Still, every time Tommy thinks about those memories of winning Minecraft Championships or finally getting the music discs back on Dream SMP with the help of the other three, he gets a warm feeling in his chest. He was an only child growing up, so he isn’t entirely sure what it feels like to have siblings, but he had asked Tubbo one night and he is pretty sure this is exactly it. Tubbo was the eldest of his siblings, but, honestly, it doesn’t really matter. Tommy is mature enough to say he still loves those guys so much. 

Usually, Tommy isn’t one to remember dreams. When he does remember them, they are usually based on something he misses and longs for. He had it when he graduated college and left all of his old buddies, he had tons of dreams about his old summer camp the year after he aged out of it, and, last night, he had a dream about his brothers. It was a simple dream, nothing too crazy. They were just running around on their old shared SMP that they had played on privately for a year or so. They had tried to make it a series, but they had decided to keep it to themselves, only mentioning moments from it vaguely to tease their audience or to share a funny anecdote. In the dream, Techno and Tommy had been dueling while Phil worked on a huge build next to them. Will was kind of everywhere. It’s a dream. It may have been simple, but that doesn’t mean it made a whole lot of sense. They were all messing about as if nothing had changed. Phil and The Blade looked relatively the same, but Tommy and Will had grown to how they look now. Then, the dream got weirder and a whole lot less vivid, but the rest doesn’t matter.

Tommy had woken up with a start, feeling extra motivated on this Saturday morning. Without thinking, he unplugged his phone and searched briefly for a contact before typing out a quick “Hey big man, long time no see what are you doing next Saturday? My place. Be there or be a little bitch.” He sent it before moving on to the next number he had. Stupidly, he had saved Phil’s name under Mr. Mineqwaf, so it was a bit harder to find the number, but once he got it he wrote something with a bit more care: “Hey Big P!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! HOW ARE MAY AND KRISTIN? I HOPE THEY ARE GOOD. NEXT SATURDAY YEAH? EVERYONE WILL BE THERE SO IF YOU DONT COME ILL SHOOT YOU.” Yes, that may seem a little bit less kind, but Tommy had to really think about that. He knew that, by tapping into his old childhood character, Phil would get a sense of nostalgia and give him that final push to find the time to come, as if he needed it. 

Contacting Techno would be a bit more difficult. As he thought about how to get his attention, his phone got a ping. 

Wilbur >:(:  _ Jesus christ tommy. Okay chill. I don’t even know where you live. Who will be there? When? Has anyone else said yes or are you just going crazy? You know i have kids to take care of...  _

Wilbur responded. WILBUR RESPONDED! Tommy is so excited that he doesn’t even think about what to say, the banter coming back easily.

Tommy:  _ Well of course i know you have kids…………… my apartment allows pets. I’m sure toddlers are fine too!  _

Tommy:  _ oh and im thinking me, you, big P, and the blade _

Wilbur >:(:  _ okay since clearly you haven’t thought this out, how about we make a gc and we can work it out there. I don’t think we would all fit in a 20-year-old’s apartment _

Wilbur >:(:  _ oh shit _

Wilbur >:(:  _ You’re 25. _

Tommy:  _ idk how to reach techno  _

Wilbur >:(:  _ uh when was the last time you touched discord…?  _

Wilbur >:(:  _ because I use it to talk to phil sometimes and apparently he has seen him active every now and then _

Tommy:  _ I use a different account now big man _

Just then, Tommy got another ping on his phone from Mr. Mineqwaf himself. 

Mr. Mineqwaf:  _ Your energy never ceases to amaze me, Toms. I’m down to see you l i t e r a l l y always.  _

Tommy:  _ Will and I are working on making a discord gc. Same account? _

Mr. Mineqwaf:  _ yee _

Tommy got to work logging into his old account to make a gc, the app crashing in the process due to the sheer number of notifications that piled in. Tommy pulls out his laptop, opening discord, and making sure that it won’t crash his computer. Luckily, it works and he is able to find their old gc from all those years ago. He carefully crafts the perfect message:

child:  _ BOYS! _

child:  _ MEN. _

Tommy is suddenly taken aback. People tend to change in the ten years between ages 15 and 25. Tommy is no different. He may still be impulsive and make jokes and take bits a little too far every so often, but he has changed significantly. He is better at first impressions, less actively annoying, and better at speaking his thoughts in an organized way. Why is it, then, that whenever he texts these guys, he reverts back to exactly how he used to be when they would vc for hours upon hours?

Tommy is suddenly taken out of his thoughts when his computer makes an alerting sound

Secretly the biggest nerd:  _ heh? _

Wiblur:  _ wow _

Wiblur _ : Techno Blade? _

Wiblur _ : responding to his texts? _

Daddy fil:  _ and in a timely manner, too! _

Wiblur:  _ impossible _

child:  _ you are all insufferable _

child _ : can we talk about meeting up  _

Secretly the biggest nerd _ : heh? _

Wiblur _ : oh right Tommy didn't ask you yet lol _

Secretly the biggest nerd _ : HEH? _

child _ : so big man _

child _ : i wanna see you guys. And i want it to happen next Saturday _

child _ : at my place. _

Daddy fil _ : good luck getting techno here… _

Secretly the biggest nerd _ : im down _

Wiblur _ : WHAT _

Daddy fil _ : WHAT _

child _ : POGCHAMP _

Daddy fil _ : vc?  _

Somehow, the four guys found the time in their busy lives to talk for the next 4 hours until the dads of the group had to go. Later that night, they called again into the early hours of the morning, no matter how difficult it was for Wilbur who has a 16-month-old. After all, they were called the sleepy bois for a reason. It was so easy to lose track of time talking with his brothers. Throughout the hours of the call, all spouses and children found a way to make at least one cameo, if not multiple in the case of May and Andy. Tommy and Techno got to meet Lucy the baby. They were also re-introduced to May as Uncle Tommy and Uncle Technoblade, to which the little girl laughed at because “Techno Blade? That’s a funny name!” and boy did Tommy have a heyday with that comment. Again, he doesn’t usually jump so quickly onto the teasing train like he used to, but he’s been told this is a sibling thing. He wouldn’t know. 

After much talk and planning, they make plans to all meet up for the weekend (or more, in Techno’s case) at Wilbur’s house. After the weekend is over, Techno and Tommy plan to drive back to his apartment and Phil and company will go home, which isn’t too far from Will’s home. 

  
  
  


Finally, after a long-ass week of waiting, Techno arrived on Friday night at Wilbur’s house while Tommy finished packing halfway across the country. Phil tried to get his 6 year old to get some sleep, which was a losing battle seeing as how she was seeing “Unclbur” (Wilbur) and “robo-uncle” (Techno) and “Uncle Toms” tomorrow, as well as Andy and Lulu. 

Tommy stayed up on vc with Techno until the older forced the younger to go to bed because “you may be 25 but you are still pretty much 12 and need to drive cross-country tomorrow.”

On the car ride, Tommy listened to the Minecraft disc soundtrack, especially Mellohi and Cat. Pigstep will never not slap, but listening to Blocks did bring a tear to his eye in a way he would not like to admit to anyone. 

When he finally arrived in Brighton, he was practically vibrating. He pulled in just around noon to see that he was the last one to arrive. He had to park on the curb because Phil’s minivan took up too much space in the small drive-way. He’d made a note to make sure he makes fun of the dad later for it. 

Once he got to the door, Tommy contemplated knocking…  _ better safe than sorry, right?  _ Immediately after knocking, a little girl opened the door with a big smile on her face.

“STATE YOUR BUSINESS!” Tommy recognised her from the pictures as May.

Before Tommy could respond, someone came up from behind the door. “Girlie, you can’t go around to other people’s homes and open the door to strangers-” Upon seeing that Tommy was at the door, Phil pulled him in for a big hug. Tommy felt all of his anxiety about the day melt away as his fatherly-figure, who he hadn’t seen in years, embraced him.

“Hey, Phil, was it-” Wilbur walked in, son on his hip. As soon as he saw Tommy, he set Andy down and joined in on the hug, with Techno not far behind.

Some times, long hugs can be really  _ really _ awkward. They can go on forever, both parties not knowing when to stop. In this situation, that couldn’t be further from the truth. The four of them stood there for what felt like hours, revelling in the long-lost love that never really went away. They only pulled away because a little boy began tugging at his dad’s pant leg. 

“What’s up, Andy?” Wilbur asked, returning his son to his hip.

Andy looked right at Tommy and then went to whisper something in his dad’s ear. Once he pulled away, WIlbur chuckled softly, still smiling softly. “Remember last weekend when you were going to bed and I introduced you to my brother?” Will made eye contact, no hint of hesitation in his voice, “This is Tommy, remember? He was the youngest.”

The little kid looked at Tommy with wonder.

“Nice to meet you, little man!” Tommy went to high five his nephew, to which Andy reacted by hiding his head in his father’s neck. 

Tommy and Will hadn’t stopped smiling, having a silent conversation about how the boy will warm up to him. 

“It feels good not being the youngest anymore!” Tommy joked as they all returned to the kitchen.

“It’s okay, kid, you’re still the least mature!” Now matter how old they get, it seems like Techno’s favorite pass-time will always be bullying orphans and children. Phil chose that moment to ruffle Tommy’s hair. 

“It’s crazy. I used to always say ‘I’m not a kid’ whenever you guys would tease me. I figured I would be able to stop saying that, ya know, now that I’m not 15, but here we are.” 

“Aw, Toms, you’re doing great, bud!” Phil teased, “Maybe one day you’ll be as big as the rest of us!”

With more pressing matters at hand, they moved on. “Hey, May, you remember your uncle Tommy?”

“Yes! Hello, big man!” Phil pinched the bridge of his nose, smile not leaving his face. 

“How did she pick that up so fast?” Wilbur commented.

“What is up? I like your choice of words, madam!” Tommy remembers Phil telling him about how much May reminded him of the former. Sure, Tommy had said hi to her a few times when she was getting put to bed by her dad, but it only really became apparent in real life. It was uncanny how much the 6 year old resembled Tommy, down to her mannerisms. They were both dirty-blond, as well. If you saw them on the sidewalk, you would probably think they were related, regardless of the fact that there was no blood relation between the two. May must have noticed this similarity, too, because she took an immediate liking to Tommy, climbing out of her dad’s arms and onto Tommy’s lap. “So! What’d I miss?”

“Not much,” Techno stated, noncommittally. 

Even with the new additions to the group, those being the two kids and occasionally Wilbur’s partner and Kristin, along with Lucy, they fell into an easy banter for the rest of the night. Eventually, they had moved out to the back yard porch. With the limited seating, Will, Phil, and Techno all cramped onto the sofa while Tommy chose the only chair, with May staying in his lap until Kristin came out to put her to bed. After the rest of the kids had been put to bed, Tommy climbed onto the already-packed sofa and basically sat on the lap of Phil. 

They all started to get sleepy, Phil eventually going off to sleep in the guest room. Phil was the only other one with a significant other and a child, so he got the guest bed while Tommy and Techno had to share an inflatable mattress. Techno eventually left to lay claim to his side of the bed and fall asleep, leaving Tommy and Will to their own devices. 

“Tommy, I am so damn glad you reached out. I missed this so much.” To that, Tommy just smiled, his eyes crinkling from how happy he was. If he scooted a little closer to Wilbur to the point where his head lay down onto Wilbur’s shoulder, well, that would stay between them… Well, not exactly. They ended up falling asleep like that, waking up to the next morning to two very excited children, a lot of bug bites, and their brothers staring at them with a pair of absolute shit-eating grins on their faces, phones out and camera apps open. 

  
  
  


They all agreed to stay in touch, to continue to vc every saturday night. Sure, some Saturdays were busy for one or two of them, but they ended up successfully staying buddies, watching eachother grow up even more. Tommy began regularly visiting the Philza Minecraft family, using May as an excuse to see his brother. Plus, hey! I’m in the general vicinity, may as well pop by the Soot House while he’s on the way! (They live about an hour and a half out of the way). When Tommy and Techno inevitably made families of their own, the experienced were there the entire way to help coach them through it.

The Philza viewers began to notice the indirect, seemingly-recent stories about the Sleepy bois. Luckily, they had all grown up since 2020, and made sure not to harass any of the guys about it. When a movie Tommy held an important job in made it to theaters, Phil made sure to mention it at least a dozen times on stream, much to the excitement of chat, or at least the ones who remember the old days. There weren’t many of the “og”s left who remembered the heyday of sleepy bois incorporated, but those who did were glad to hear about how they were doing well any time any of them came up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :) Comments would be SUPER appreciated. I would be down to make this a series, but I don't have any ideas right now. If you think of something that you would like to see from this universe, tell me in the comments!  
> ALSO!!! if you wanna bother me or dm me or something on twitter, I'm @dustyboialex


End file.
